njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Second Chances
| numberofepisodes= 14 | numberofdays= 16 | numberofcastaways= 20 | tribes= | filminglocation= Biyadhoo, Maldives | seasonrun= March 21, 2017 – April 20, 2017 | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Maldives - Second Chances II is the twelfth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on March 21, 2017 and ended with the Live Reunion on April 20, 2017. It ended with Mearl E. defeating Robby J. and Mel T. at the Final Tribal Council in a 7-1-0 vote. At the Reunion, Brittany J. won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features twenty former castaways, all of whom were voted out pre-merge, returning for a second chance to play the game. The tribes this season were Felidhu, wearing blue, and Mulaku, wearing yellow. Noonu, a third tribe, was introduced on Day 3, wearing red. The tribes this season are named after atolls of Maldives. On Day 7, the tribes merged into the Koba Faahana tribe, wearing black, which is named after the Malidivian phrase for "Where's the toilet?". The full cast of Second Chancers were hand-picked by production. The candidates were invited for being pre-merge boots who showed promise during their short time in the game. The full cast of 20 were revealed on March 20, 2017 and the tribes were revealed on March 21, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Returning Players: Twenty former castaways returned for a second chance to play the game. All the returning castaways were voted out pre-merge in their respective first seasons, yet showed potential to be good players. * Instant Idols: The castaways were asked on Day 6 if they would like a hidden immunity idol. If they said yes, they could have one - however as punishment, they were unable to compete in the next three immunity challenges, and it was known to all they had an idol. The maximum six castaways all stood up to take one, resulting in six idols entering the game through the twist. * Three-Tribe Format: Although initially starting with two tribes, the addition of the auxiliary Noonu tribe on Day 3 means that this is the third total season to feature more than two tribes. It is also the second all-returnee season to feature three tribes, after . * Double Tribe Switch: On Day 3, the two tribes were randomly shuffled into three new tribes of six. The Noonu tribe was introduced in this swap. Then on Day 6, the three tribes were randomly shuffled back into two tribes of seven. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 5, two tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out. Due to the three-tribe format, the challenge was still for tribal immunity, but with only one tribe winning. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Brittany used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 12, but didn't negate any votes. Kiko used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 12, therefore 3 votes against him were not counted. Mearl used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 12, therefore 3 votes against him were not counted. Robby used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Mel on Day 12, therefore 1 vote against her were not counted. Kiko used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 13, but didn't negate any votes. Dana was voted out after a 3-3 tie between Brittany and Mearl led to a re-vote, in which the vote tied again 2-2. Dana and Robby, as the only two non-immune players, were asked to pick rocks. Dana drew the purple rock and was eliminated. The Game Kiko and Mearl both used Hidden Immunity Idols, each negating 3 votes against them, and Robby used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Mel, negating 1 vote against her, causing a null 0-0-0 vote. A revote was held with Brittany (who also used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but didn't negate any votes), Kiko, Mearl, Mel, and Robby all immune. Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Following a second tie after a re-vote, the castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home. The players who tied were safe from this rock picking. Voting Table Due to the null vote, the first round of voting had to be redone. Dana was voted out after the re-vote ended in a tie, and was forced to pull rocks. She picked the purple rock and was eliminated from the game. Returning Players } |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: center;" | style="text-align: center;" | colspan=10 |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: center;" | style="text-align: center;" | style="text-align: center;" |} Category:Seasons